The Girl Next Door
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Kori Anders is your average kid. She is unpopular and unnoticed by other people. She lives next door to Kitten. But one day things change. Are they for the better? RXS BBXR CYXBB
1. Kori

This was just an idea that I had. I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

Kori

A Green car stopped at a curb. A young girl stepped out. She had red hair that went down her back, and green eyes.

Her name was Kori Anders. She looked back at the driver of the car. "Thanks for driving me to school Koma." She said.

"You welcome," The girl answered back, "but you still owe me."

"Yes, I know." Kori replied. The green car drove off down the street. Kori walked off down the sidewalk until she came to a large white and gray building.

As Kori approached the building she heard a call come from her right. "Hey, Kori over here!"

Kori turned to see her best friend Garfield Logan waving at her from across the grass.

Kori ran to join him. "Hi, Gar how are you this morning?" She asked him. "I'm still waiting for you to return my CD." Gar said in an angry voice.

Kori rolled her eyes and reached into her Camo hand bag and pulled out a Britney Spears CD. "I can't believe you still listen to her," Kori said in a slightly grossed out voice, "you know she is just a living Barbie doll."

Gar got a wide-eyed look on his face. Kori looked at him with confusion. "Gar are you just doing this because I called you teen idol a Barbie doll."

Gar didn't answer. He was to busy looking right past Kori. Kori looked behind her. When she caught sight of what Gar was staring at she just sighed.

It was Raven Roth. She had purple hair and eyes. Gar had a crush on her since the 1st grade.

Truth be told Raven had liked him since than too. But Raven made Kori promise not to tell Gar about it.

Raven walked up to them unaware of Gar staring at her. "So are you guys ready for school this year?" She asked. She had purple bag slung over her right shoulder. It was full of poetry books.

Before Kori could answer the bell for school rang. Garfield snapped out of his daze and picked up his green back pack.. Then he was off following Raven inside.

Kori was looking at her two best friends and wondering when they'd get together when she hit a wall.

WHAM!

Kori's books fell to the ground. Her English book fell open face down in a huge wad of ABC gum. Her History book flew into a tree and her Math fell ,also, opened into a pile of … well.

'_Great'_ thought Kori as went over to pry her English book from the gum. Then she went over to the tree. Kori looked around to make sure no one was watching.

When she sure no one was she thought of the happiest idea she could think of. Kori slowly started to rise into the air. She flew up and grabbed the book.

Then floated back down to get her Math book. When she had all her books she put them in her Camo bag and zipped it shut. Kori turned to walk into the school when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kori, did you just fly?" Kori looked around to see that some one had seen her flying.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I am very busy right now. So please r&r.


	2. A New Friend

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

A New Friend

Kori turned around, nearly dropping her dirty books, to see a girl looking at her. The girl had blonde hair down her back and blue eyes.

The blonde looked confused. Kori knew she had been caught and decided to tell the truth.

"Kori were just flying?" The blonde repeated her question.

"Yes, I was." Kori replied. She hung her head low ready to be laughed at.

The blondes face lit up in happiness. "Really! My names Terra and I have powers too."

Kori's jaw fell with a heavy thud. She dropped her books and bag.

"Hfytdujyrdsutrsu…" Was all she could manage to say.

Terra looked at her in amazement. Then she bent over and picked up Kori's books and bag.

"Here," She said handing them to Kori, "we can walk to class together."

Kori took the books and put them back in her bag. Then she looked at Terra who had a warm smile on her face.

Kori smiled back knowing she had found a new friend. They both walked inside to class not knowing that someone else had seen Kori.

Someone who could ruin her life.

OOOOO……Cliffhanger


	3. Who Saw Kori?

Chapter 3

Who saw Kori?

A figure emerged from the bushes after Kori and Terra went into the school. The figure cocked its head and thought about something for a moment.

Then it walked out of the shadows. It was Richard.

Richard Grayson was the popular boy at school and he was dating Kitten. She was the popular girl in school.

Kitten was also nasty and mean. But Richard didn't mind.

As he walked into the school he could not believe what he had just seen. Kori Anders had just flown up to a tree to grab something.

FLOWN! She had lifted off the ground.

Then a girl with blonde hair named Terra came up to her and said she had powers too.

This was messed up. Sure Dick had a secret too. At night he was the superhero Robin.

But this. He had to talk to her. Tell her what he had seen.

Richard went in to first period which was History. Then he waited until it was lunch.

As soon as the bell for lunch rang he ran to the lunch room and looked around for Kori. Finally he her seating at a table in a corner.

Richard started to walk toward the table then stopped. Kori was seating with Raven Roth, Garfield Logan and the new girl Terra.

What if she didn't want to talk to him? Or worse what if her friends started a scene?

Oh well, he was going to talk to her. Dick made his way over to the table.

"Well, if isn't mister popular." Raven said as he came up.

Richard ignored the comment. He looked straight at Kori who looked back unfazed.

"Can I talk to you private?" He asked her.

Kori looked at her friends who shook their heads and nodded.

She followed Dick to the hallway. Once there she stopped and put her arms on her chest.

"Well?"

"I saw you fly."

Kori gasped. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.


	4. Falling In Love

Hi, guys I am so sorry for not updating but I was really busy it's my brother's birthday tomorrow.

Any way here is Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Falling in Love

Kori gasped. He had just said what she had not wanted to hear. Richard had a stern look on his face.

"So?" He said. Kori just stood there dumbfounded. Finally she spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

Richard sighed. "I saw you fly up to the tree and grab something."

Kori sighed. It was time to the truth, again. "Yes I can fly, but you have to promise not tell anyone what you saw or so help me you will not live to see Sol'r."

Richard cocked his head, confused. Kori sighed again. "It's Tamaranian for sun."

Richard cocked his head again. "I'm from Tamaran it's a planet in the solar system."

"Oh…" Richard said still not getting it. Kori slapped her face and walked back to lunch room.

Richard couldn't help but think how beautiful Kori was while she walked away.

When Kori sat down she coudn't help but thnk how handsome Richard looked in that light.

Ha! They are starting to fall in love. R&R!


	5. Falling In Love Part 2

Chapter 5

Falling In Love Part 2

It was after school and Kori was walking home with Raven and Terra. Richard looked around but could not see Garfield. _He must be with Kori's other friend. _Richard thought.

Kori was talking to Terra when Richard came up next to her. She stopped and just looked at Richard then at her friends who were glaring at him. Then Kori turned to friends and they nodded saying that they would see at school tomorrow.

After they were gone Kori turned back to Richard and said "So?" Richard just looked at her in a weird way.

Kori started to get freaked out so she turned away to leave. Richard mentally slapped himself for doing that and grabbed Kori's wrist before she left.

Kori looked at Richard again. "I think that you need to stop staring at me like that."

Richard mentally slapped himself again. "Sorry, I spaced out. But anyway you didn't tell your friends about what we talked about did you?"

Kori looked at Richard like he was retarded. "What do you think I am?"

Kori was getting mad and it starting to attract unwanted attention. With everyone looking them Richard grabbed Kori and took her behind the dumpster behind the school.

Kori looked around confused, "Why are we here?" "Because she won't find us here." Richard answered.

"Who is she?" Kori asked still confused and slightly angry. "She is my girlfriend. Kitten."

Kori nodded. "So why did you ask me if I told my friends about to today?"

"Because I have something to tell you and I was hoping that you would keep it a secret." Richard replied.

Kori cocked her head. Richard opened his mouth to speak, "I am Robin. You know the super hero."

Kori just stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. "No really what did you want to tell me?" She said trying to stifle the laughs.

"That is what I wanted to tell you." Richard said a frown appearing on his face.

Kori stopped laughing and her eyes widened. 'You really are Robin."

Richard nodded. Just then his phone rang. Richard picked it up. 'Yeah…Uh huh.. I am on it." He said shutting his phone.

Kori cocked her head just as a red motorcycle pulled up. "Do you want to go for a ride?"


End file.
